


[PODFIC] The Manbun Afficionado

by Loolph



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pizza, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Steve doesn't evenlikepizza.





	[PODFIC] The Manbun Afficionado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Manbun Afficionado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904151) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



> For the prompt: AU where Steve and Bucky have a class together and Steve has a huge crush on Bucky but then class ends but Bucky works at a delivery place, and Sam and Nat find out so they keep having food delivered to Steve at all hours without warning.

I've stumbled across this little gem of a story, while I went  back to college myself after being for more than 10+ years on a break. As you can imagine, this whole experience was, and still is quite a shock to the system, as I continue to expand my higher education and get my BSc degree. So, finding this adorkable Stucky after passing my first finals was like warm blanket to my nerves.

Thank you, dear betts, for your gracious blanket permission to play with your text.

I hope my podfic will make all of you "awww" at betts' Stucky pairing too, like I did.

Music: [Painter Song by Norah Jones](https://youtu.be/A6AtIxSiCHU)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mqcpdvhlbmsn01c/The_Manbun_Afficionado_by_betts.mp3/file).

 


End file.
